nlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Breeze
Aqua Breeze is a pegasus resident of Manechester. Her name comes from her aqua coat and the way she loves the water and wind. Bio Aqua Breeze runs the Manechester clocktower, which she spends a great deal of her time tweaking and tuning. Not that she really knows what she's doing half the time, her expertise comes from these trial-and-error actions rather than any formal teaching. Besides her own pokings and proddings, she picked up the rest from watching the previous tower keeper, Tick Tock, before he passed away. Aqua Breeze takes care of his grave and visits regularly. Because she spent so much time at the clocktower, she moved in not long after Tick Tock's death. Personality The time she spends outside of the clocktower is usually spent on the move, always looking for something new to do. She's very active physically and enjoys not only flying but incorporating her wings for balance in water activites in the ocean. When she gets bored she gets fidgety and has been known to rub ponies the wrong way at these times. She doesn't mean to, she just craves stimulation and has trouble slowing down, except when she's working in the clocktower, where she'll stay motionless for hours if need to be to better hear the sounds. Aqua Breeze is fascinated by how things work, though sometimes she takes apart things she shouldn't, especially when she can't put them back together again. Family Aqua Breeze has no idea where her family is from, nor does she really know much about her family. Her parents don't like to talk about the family for some reason that they won't tell her. They moved back to Baltimare for work so she doesn't see them very often. She doesn't let her lack of family get her down, though she occasionally gets a little lonely. Her parents write for special occasions but for the most part are very busy and don't communicate much with their daughter. Relationship with Tick Tock Aqua Breeze first met Tick Tock when she was a young teenage filly. She wandered into the clocktower out of curiosity after hearing strange noises inside. Those noises turned out to be Tick Tock working on the gears. Aqua Breeze was captivated by how everything moved and worked together and watched, out of sight, for hours. This repeated for a few weeks before Tick Tock let on that he knew she was there. "I know every sound in this old tower. You think I don't hear those wings flappin'?" After much wheedling and nagging she finally convinced the old earth pony to teach her a few things about the clocktower and its inner workings, at first she struggled but then started to make more sense of some simple mechanisms, enough to continue to work others out on her own. Aqua Breeze essentially adopted Tick Tock as a grandfather figure as time went on. He became the person she confided in and sought advice from. A strong bond of affection developed between the two. Tick Tock was gruff at times, usually when her wistful nature got in the way of work, especially her unannounced 'fixes' in the mechanisms, but he never truly got angry or raised his voice, except once... Category:Members